


Time

by JoJo



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Flash Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-04
Updated: 2010-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo/pseuds/JoJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra knits, Vin rocks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was the flashfic that inspired [Knitting Circle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/39704/chapters/52014)

Late afternoon sun makes Chris squint.

It brings a lick of fire to Ezra's hair as he sleeps.

Sabotage left him a contortion of broken limbs that took too long to rescue. The busted legs arranged artfully on the footstool have knitted quicker than the snapped ribs. While he'll risk Nathan's frequent ire to hobble from rocking-chair to saloon if Buck and JD are buying, he doesn't rest easy anymore. A heavy price to pay for something he had no say in.

Ezra scares them when he breathes like an old man, coughs up his lungs like an ancient miner.

This sleep is precious.

They talk across him while dust motes float serenely in the golden air. Josiah arrests the slide of a book from lap to boardwalk. Vin keeps the rocker steady, the backs of his fingers trapped snugly under Ezra's spine. If they can guard him through to sundown, when falling temperatures and the imperative for mobility will force their hand, then they'll think this day has been a better one.

Time was, not so long ago, when Chris would have kicked those legs from the stool and been in Ezra's face, harrying him from his lazy comfort to do something - anything - to earn his dollar for the day.

Time was, when Vin would have kept his distance, would have swallowed his longing and settled for solitude.

Time changes everything.


End file.
